community_vibrancyfandomcom-20200215-history
Retiree Resource Network
The Retiree Resource Network is a network of retired citizens with a multitude of professional expertise that is used to assist small businesses and local entrepreneurs. In 2004, with the help of the Community Development Block Grant, Brevard County created a panel of retired inhabitants of their town who provide quality consulting services to the local businesses free of charge in the attempt to better the town’s economy. Local business owners reach out to the network to assist them in solving problems that may hinder their progress and growth. After careful consideration, the network coordinator assigns the company with an advisor best suited to solve the problem. In turn, the company receives help from an experienced professional that furthers their success. The Retiree Resource Network has been a success since its creation, winning the outstanding county program award from the North Carolina Association of County Commissioners and it has served as a model for other rural areas with retirement communities Description Like many southern towns, the economy of Brevard County rested on the shoulders of its mill and textiles industries. Their three largest employers included a paper mill, a textile mill and an x-ray film manufacturer and combined they employed some 2,200 workers. The Brevard County economy took a massive hit when all three of their primary job providers all closed their doors. That left over a third of the town unemployed and despite the town’s growth in population and tourism, the economy began to plummet. After months of brainstorming, county economic development director Mark Burrows, along with his advisory board began a plan to rebuild the economy. One aspect of the plan called for the utilization of the intellectual expertise and the experience of the retirees settling the area. Burrows reached out to a former associate and retiree Bill Layton to organize and head off the network Layton accepted the offer and set to work getting out information about the new program. Layton began to pool his resources, compiling a list of local retirees with experience and expertise in certain areas to join the network. His final list contained 65 retirees, all capable of lending valuable information to local businesses. Layton then matched the retirees with local businesses who sought help in certain areas, all information and advisory services offered free of charge. Since its creation in 2004, the Retiree Resource Network has met with over 35 local businesses, new start-ups and firms relocating into the county. Since the networks creation in 2004, the townspeople of Brevard have realized that towns with smaller economic markets should always look for ways to provide assistance to their small businesses and local entrepreneurs. There should be a system in place to provide specialized assistance to its businesses. Having just one broad answer to each problem that arises gets nothing accomplished and leaves problems unsolved. Each business deals with different issues that can hinder their growth and there should be a program in place to specifically deal with these problems. The Retiree Resource Network offers that specific assistance to each problem that a local or small business may face. Businesses get an advisor to assist with their problem and save thousands of dollars because everything the Retiree Resource Network does is free. The assistance that is lent to these local entrepreneurs allows them to move forward and it creates jobs, something that a small town is always in need of.